


Astronavigation

by Night_Queen3927



Series: The life and adventures of Moana(From different perspectives) [3]
Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Conversations, Fluff, Gen, Man Out of Time, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Time Skips, Woman Out of Time, big skip, but not important, except a woman, just for the start, things change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Queen3927/pseuds/Night_Queen3927
Summary: Moana has been blessed by Te Fiti so that when she gets enough power from believers that she would wake up as a new goddess. What happens if it takes a long time for enough power to be accumulated?





	Astronavigation

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is part of a series. You don't have to read the others to understand it, but it would help with some of the subtleties of the plot. The gist of it is after Moana died of old age, she was blessed to become a goddess after enough people believed in her.

A woman was standing in front of a room that had chairs filled with younger adults scattered around it. The walls were papered with posters of stars, moons, and planets. The woman herself was short, just pushing 1.7 meters with hair dyed a bright purple that faded out to blue. Her eyes were a gentle blue and her face was still young.

“So, as part of this course on astronomy, we’ll be discussing the different ways that cultures in both the past and present viewed the stars and their context. Are there any cultures that you know?” The woman asked, opening the floor to her students.

“There was the Ancient Greeks?” A young woman with curly, brown hair and hazel eyes said, voice tentative and just a tad shaky. “I think some of their myths said that some of the favored of the gods were put into the skies as a constellation. I think the Ursus Major and Minor, Professor Hoshi?”

“They also put Persues, Andromeda, and their son in the sky as a constellation according to the myths.” Professor Hoshi said, giving the woman a gentle smile. “Any other myths?”

“What about the Diathim?” Another person asked, a smirk curling their lips. “They’re from the moons of Lagos. It is said that they were the most beautiful beings from any of the stars.”

“Don’t try to get smart with me, Adrian. This is an astronomy course which means most of us are geeks and/or nerds! We know that the Diathim are a species from Star Wars also called space angels. I like the effort, but stick to mythology in real life.”

“What about the Polynesian culture? Remember that one movie that Disney released a few years back? The girl had to use the stars to sail.” Another student interjected.

“Excellent memory!” Professor Hoshi complimented. “Yes, Disney did create a movie that paid homage to the Polynesian culture and their traditions of wayfinding.”

“But how does that relate to astronomy?”

“The movie is based in Polynesian legend which tells how they viewed the stars in relation to their culture of sailing. They used the stars as a way to navigate the seas and return home safely. The titular character shows how they utilized the stars in their core tradition of wayfinding.” The teacher explained, “It isn’t directly about astronomy but how the Polynesian people used the stars in their everyday life of sailing.”

“My parents actually told me that story as part of our culture when I was growing up.” A beefy caramel-skinned male with long, curly, black hair added as he twisted in his seat to look at his classmates, tattoos flexing along his muscles. A small hook dangled around his neck, intricately carved. “They say that without Moana, the Polynesian people would’ve been wiped out completely because of the darkness.”

“That’s right! Remember class, we are fortunate to have Maui in our class, someone with Polynesian heritage who knows his culture’s legends and stories. Would you care to share anything else about the story of Moana?”

“It is said that the gods moved Maui’s fish hook so that it pointed to the place where she was buried in respect to the fact that she did so much to save my people. They also say that after she died, the gods changed her into one of them. We know her as Moana the Wayfinder and Wavedancer.” Maui said, a wistful smile tugging at his broad lips and laugh lines forming around his eyes.

~-_~-_~-_~-_~-_

With a splash, a head of curly, black hair broke the still surface of the ocean. A caramel-skinned hand pushed the mass of wet curls back off of their forehead

“What happened?” A female voice emanated from the figure in the ocean, confusion lacing both words.

The water formed itself into a figure of indeterminate sex. A voice projected into the head of woman in the water. 

_You have finally awakened, my child. It took much longer than I thought it would. _

“What do you mean?” The woman asked, tilting her head down deferentially.

_Do you remember your life as a mortal?_ The unearthly voice echoed inside the woman’s head, and waited for her to nod affirmatively. _After you died, I took your spirit to Te Fiti as she requested. She performed a ritual on you, one that would awaken you as a goddess once you had a large enough following._

“Awaken? I’m a mortal. I have no godly heritage for you to awaken.” 

_That is not exactly true, Moana. You were the one were restored Te Fiti’s heart. Only someone who has the hand of a god on them could hold it for as long as you did._

“Does that mean that Gramma Tala was god touched? She held onto it ever since I was a little girl.” The woman now identified as Moana asked.

_Yes. Tala was blessed by me. Your lineage from the time that Maui stole Te Fiti’s heart to you, all of your ancestors were touched by me. You were one of the first to sail on me and I am embedded in your bones and swirling through your blood._ The figure spread their arms, water rippling with each movement. The back of a hand brushed over Moana’s cheek. _You are the last that was god-touched and you were the one who accomplished the mission that I set your lineage. That gave you enough potential divinity to be transformed into a goddess by Te Fiti._

“I have some questions.” Moana said. The figure cocked their head to the side, ready for any questions. “How long ago did I die?” Moana’s voice was quiet, the topic morbid but necessary.

_Over 3,000 years ago. You have slept through the world changing. Yet our people still remember your traditions, and have finally gained enough power to awaken you in your new role._

“Where’s Maui now?”

The figure chuckled softly, the sound bouncing around in Moana’s head. _He is actually in school now. As time passed, he decided that he wanted to do something to honor you, and he decided on learning. I think it was because you were always so eager to do new things and hated to be stuck in only one place._

“Can you bring me to him?”

The figure shook their head. _As a goddess, no one can transport you now. You are the only one who can transport yourself. I can bring Maui here though, if you want._

Moana uttered two simple words in response to that. “Yes, please.”

Inclining their head, the figure spread their arms wide and started glowing. A minute later, a dark dot appeared in the sky, growing larger as each second passed. After another 30 seconds, a quiet vocalization was heard, becoming louder as the dot came closer to the water. By the time that it was visible as a large man covered with tattoos and curly hair bouncing in the wind, the noise was audible as a loud scream, growing in pitch as he came closer to the water.

He hit the water with an enormous splash, sending waves of water cascading in all directions. Surfacing with a splutter, the man started blustering, “Why did you drag me here! I was getting ready to go to bed!”

“Hi, Maui.” Moana said, swimming up to him. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it.”

“Moana.” Maui said, his voice shaky. “You died.”

“I did, but apparently, Te Fiti turned me into a goddess. It just took a long time for enough people to believe in me for me to awaken apparently.” Moana smiled gently, resting a hand on Maui’s cheek.

“Look at that, princess. We’re in opposite positions now.” Maui laughed, eyes starting to water. “You found me after I had been stuck on an island for thousands of years. And now, I found you, in the ocean after you been asleep for a few thousand years.” Maui’s restraint broke, and he scooped Moana up in a crushing hug. “I’ve missed you! Did you know that I got Rehua to move the stars that made up my fish hook so that they were over where we buried you?”

“Maui, I’ve been asleep for three thousand years. You’ll need to catch me up on a lot of things.” Moana chuckled, returning Maui’s hug. She tipped her head forward so that her forehead rested against his. “I’ve missed you too. Just one question, where is your hook?”

Maui brightened, his smile turned up several watts. “About a thousand years ago, I finally managed to shrink it.” Maui grabbed his necklace and held it up for display. “I turned it into a necklace so that mess with Tamatoa would never happen again.”

_Moana. Maui. I must leave now. Maui, I am entrusting you to teach Moana everything that she needs to know in this new world. Moana, just remember who you are. You are Moana, daughter of Tui, granddaughter of Tala, the chosen of the sea and ocean. You are Moana, the Wayfinder and the Wavedancer._ With those final words, the figure fell apart, returning the water to its natural state.

“Come on, Moana!” Maui shouted with glee, “Let’s get to land and I can tell you everything that has changed!” With that, Maui grabbed his hook, turned into a dolphin, and then started swimming for the shoreline that was barely visible in the distance.

With a soft chuckle, Moana closed her eyes as she raised her hands, ready to swim after Maui when she was suddenly lifted into the air. Eyes springing open, Moana looked down to realize that she was standing on top of the water. Glancing up, she saw Maui swimming as fast as possible for the shore, his competitive nature still strong after three thousand years. Giggling, Moana started to dance across the waves. Twisting and turning, feet stomping a pattern, arms cutting through the air. Moana practically flowed across the waves, embodying the truth of the sea in her movements. With the power of the waves behind her, Moana moved faster than Maui, laughing merrily as she passed him swimming furiously.

When they both reached the shore, they collapsed in laughter, Maui mockingly offended that Moana had beat him to the shore.

“So tell me everything.” Moana said, after she finished her laughing fit. Her eyes gleamed with interest and a soft smile was on her lips. With the sun haloing her and the sea behind her, Moana looked every bit the goddess that she was

Mirroring the smile, Maui started talking. He was eager to explain everything that he had been up to since Moana had died.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. It was actually inspired by a comment on La Nina. I wanted to it to be a little angsty, but Moana just wanted the fluff with seeing Maui again. 
> 
> If you think Moana/Maui is OOC, remember that Moana didn't blink about learning she was supposed to help reunite the Heart with Te Fiti. MY HC is that she is a roll with the punches gal and accepts things that may seem strange. Maui, my HC is that Moana was the first mortal that he clicked with in ages so of course he's excited/gleeful/*insert other synonym here* that she is a goddess now and he can interact with her.


End file.
